


Lady's Davy

by wailingwendy



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wailingwendy/pseuds/wailingwendy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff, kissing and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady's Davy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really Linda Albertano and I don't know or own The Monkees. This never happened.

My name is Linda and I thought I'd tell you about my experiences while working as an extra on The Monkees TV show. Unlike most other extras I was credited in the closing theme, although only as "Tall Girl". I guess you could say I stand out in a crowd.

I noticed the cute English guy, Davy Jones, right away. Well, how could anybody NOT? His smile, his constant chattering and laughing, his charm. We had a couple of scenes together, and he seemed to turn up everywhere I went on the set. I felt we were getting along really great, and when he asked if he could take me out to dinner I happily accepted.

He picked me up at my apartment at eight sharp. I had put on my flattest ballerina shoes, but I still towered over him. He seemed to love it, putting his arm around my waist as he escorted me to the car.

At dinner we drew a lot of glances, I don't know if it was because he was recognized by people, or if they simply were piqued by our height difference. I didn't mind the attention, and Davy was just lapping it up.

Davy came up for a cup of coffee after dinner. Sitting side by side on my couch, I felt him inching closer and closer to me, and I guess I did pretty much the same to him. Turning my head to the side, I leaned in for a kiss, but he had to reach up and I had to crouch, so it was with some difficulty we finally managed. Laughing and breathless, he said "Wait a minute, luv", and climbed into my lap with a total lack of self-consciousness. 

This position was made for kissing, with him straddling my knees and leaning in close. The heat from his body was overwhelming. Frenching like there was no tomorrow, I tried to squirm closer to him. He pinned me to the back of the sofa – he sure had muscles for someone of such a short stature – and continued kissing me.

He started to unbutton my dress, stroking every bit of skin he freed. He tugged gently at my nipples with his fingertips, then leaned down and did it again with his lips and teeth. I moaned, arching my back up. He seems to know exactly what I like most, I am putty in his more than capable hands.

Pulling me to my feet, Davy pushes my dress off my shoulders and lets it slip to the floor. I have to giggle a little as I realize my breasts now are at the perfect height for his mouth. He grins cockily back at me, removes his shirt and continue sucking and licking at my engorged nipples, until I'm practically pushing him towards the bedroom.

I work his pants down and off, kneeling on the floor to take his beautiful dick in my mouth. It's perfectly proportioned to the rest of him. He moans, and motions for me to get on the bed. Wriggling out of my panties, I lay back and watch him. God, he is gorgeous! He kisses me all over, laps at my pussy until I ache for him. He smirks at me, sliding his finger into my soaking hole, massaging me from the inside. He sucks my clit into his mouth, vibrating his tongue against it, and I come long and gloriously. 

After a moment to recover I reach down and guide his cock into me. He is nibbling at my breasts, stroking my clit with his fingers, and I come again, rocking my hips against him and calling his name.

He fall asleep sometime after that, his head on my chest and my hand tangled in his hair. I just lay there, staring at that beautiful face, there was no way I was going to sleep away an ounce of the time I spent with him.


End file.
